Charles Hoyt
Charles Hoyt is the infamous killer known as the Surgeon. He has repeatedly tried to kill and rape det. Jane Rizzoli and tried to kill Dr. Maura Isles once to hurt Jane. Hoyt is later killed by Jane in a prison hospital. Biography History Charles went to Emory University's Emory School of Medicine in Atlanta, Georgia. One of his professors was Dr. Wilson. He is later kicked out after he was caught fondling a corpse. Eventually he snapped and started his killing spree and landed right in Rizzoli's jurisdiction and as a result he developed an obsession with her. During his last days as a serial killer he killed Alexander Ghent and kidnapped his wife Karenna and used her as bait to kidnap Rizzoli where he prepared to kill both of them. Before he could finish the job he was shot by Vince Korsak and later imprisoned for the seven murders he committed. The Surgeon's M.O. In the series, the Surgeon would stalk and torture his victims. Then, using his vast medical knowledge, he would kill them with his scalpel. He generally selected couples, so as to instill a lot of fear in his victims. First he tasers his victims behind the right ear and binds them with duct tape, he places a teacup on the knee of his male victims to alert him if he tries to move. He then proceeds to rape his female victim while the husband watches and then kills him while taking the female victim to a secondary location. After a while he kills the female victim as well and buries the body. Season One In "See One. Do One. Teach One", someone copied Hoyt's MO and killed a couple known as the Yeagers and suspicions raised that Hoyt had an apprentice. As a result, Rizzoli went to talk to Hoyt which didn't reveal anything of value. When the FBI started shopping around and brought up implication that the killer was a necrophilic Jane was suspicious. Later Hoyt fakes a medical emergency and breaks out of prison where he joins his apprentice as they kill another couple. The police try to use the female victim's body as bait but the killer ends up escaping and slashes Korsak's neck. The FBI later reveal that the apprentice is a soldier and is using that status to kill in the Middle East. With this information Jane connects the apprentice to Hoyt through their time as a combat medic training program at Fort Stewart and his name is revealed to be John Stark. But this discovery is short lived as they kidnap Jane and prepare to kill her. Jane however manages to gain the upper hand and kill John and shoot Hoyt's hand giving him similar scars to Jane's. In "I'm Your Boogie Man", another apprentice uncovers the body of an old victim of Hoyt's to attract the team's attention once again. Although his new apprentice is soon exposed as the former wife of the abusive victim, when she attempts to capture and kill Frankie and Jane for Hoyt, Jane is able to gain the upper hand and allow Frankie to kill the apprentice. Season Two In "Remember Me", it is revealed that Hoyt is dying of pancreatic cancer. He subtly plants evidence in a dead body that leads to the team discovering that he murdered one of his old professors from medical school, prompting Jane and Maura to confront him in the prison hospital. With the aid of his latest apprentice- one of the prison guards- Hoyt attempts to kill Jane and Maura, but when he threatens Maura, Jane is able to turn the tables on him and stab him in the heart. Season Three In "Melt My Heart to Stone", upon witnessing one of Dennis Rockmond's victims, Jane wondered if this new killer could be an apprentice of Hoyt's, considering the ritualistic nature of the crime. Season Four In "No One Mourns the Wicked", Dr Victoria Nolan, a psychiatrist known for her assessment of serial killers, kills at least two people in the same way as Hoyt did, with two lab techs being found dead at a symposium on serial killers. During the investigation, it is revealed that Doctor Nolan has a vendetta against the police as she was regularly abused by her father as a child and the police never took action due to her father's reputation. With Hoyt having 'inspired' her to take revenge, she kidnaps Vince Korsak with the intention of punishing him for his role in Hoyt's capture and eventual death, but Korsak is able to turn Nolan and her accomplice against each other. Personality Hoyt is a master manipulator, necrophiliac, and sadistic killer able to twist the minds of many people. A prime example is turning Emily Stern to his side by way of Stockholm Syndrome. He has an obsession with Jane considering that she is one of the few who has gotten the better of him. Despite his death, Hoyt continues to haunt the team. It is unknown how many apprentices Hoyt has taken under his wing, but they seem to be a recurring factor in the series, to the extent that an apprentice appeared in the show over two years after his death and Jane briefly speculated that another killer may be a then-undiscovered apprentice. Known Victims *The Wilson Family **Unnamed father **Unnamed mother **Unnamed son **Unnamed daughter *Three unnamed couples *James Stern *The Ghents **Alexander Ghent **Karenna Ghent- (Attempted) *Jane Rizzoli- (Repeatedly attempted to kill) *Three unnamed nurses (Assaulted only) *The Gants (Killed together with John Stark) **John Gant **Corina Gant *Maura Isles- (Attempted) Victims by Proxy *Three unnamed citizens- (Killed by John Stark during his time in Afghanistan). *The Yeagers (Killed by John Stark) **Martin Yeager **Gail Yeager *Frankie Rizzoli Jr.- (Held hostage by Emily Stern) *Graham Randall - (Killed by Rod Mason) *Numerous unnamed people (Killed by Victoria Nolan) *Kent Williams - (Killed by Jack Roberts on Victoria Nolan's orders) *June Ferguson - (Killed by Jack Roberts on Victoria Nolan's orders) *Chuck Fletcher - (Killed by Jack Roberts on Victoria Nolan's orders) *Vince Korsak - (Kidnapped by Victoria Nolan) *Jane Rizzoli - (Held hostage by Emily Stern) Known Accomplices *John Stark (apprentice) *Emily Stern *Rod Mason *Dr. Victoria Nolan Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Killers Category:Killed by Law Enforcement